


Multifandom AU Meme Collection

by Ember_Keelty



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Keelty/pseuds/Ember_Keelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my fics written for the <a href="http://wehappyfew.dreamwidth.org/37888.html">Multifandom AU Drabble Meme</a>.  Contains no actual drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Girl Who Killed the Girl on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hunger Games, Foxface, Foxface as the victor: the girl who killed the girl on fire

Finch sees the writing on the wall when she visits District 11 on the Victory Tour. They are agitated, and she knows what's going to happen sooner or later. They glare at her, and she knows where she'll be when it does.

She makes a plan and follows through on it. She smiles and laughs politely at Capitol functions, and asks _almost_ innocuous questions when her hosts are drunk enough to answer them. She plays nice when they start whoring her out, and slips silently out of bed when her buyers are asleep to rifle through their belongings. It costs her, but the price of survival has always been paid in shards of her soul.

In a few years, the daughter of a District 8 victor is reaped and leads a mob against the careers at the opening bloodbath. Once they're out of the way, the survivors collect quick and painless poisons, draw lots, and engage in history's most civilized mass suicide. The world turns upside-down, and Finch finds herself being hunted once again.

It's a man from the rebellion who catches her first. He's dark-haired and olive-skinned, like Katniss, and she suspects that he's from District Twelve. He holds a knife to her throat.

She smiles at him, calm and cold, and explains why he wants her alive.


	2. Puella Magi Sayaka Magica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Sayaka Miki, The show's title is Puella Magi Sayaka Magica

Kyouko knows her dad is losing it — the starvation is even starting to get to _her_ head, and she and Momo are the ones he's been insisting eat most of the food they do come by — but she doesn't suspect for a moment when he calls the whole family into the chapel that he's planning to bar the door and burn the place to the ground. She wrestles the matchbox away from him and runs. The color drains out of the stained glass around her, and when she pauses to look back, her family is nowhere to be seen. Serpents as black as ink lunge at her from the shadows, mouths gaping and jagged with teeth.

That's when Miki Sayaka comes charging into her life, sword flashing, white cape billowing in the wind.

Her family survives, but she can never look at her father quite the same way again, even after Sayaka explains how the witch's kiss works. For so long she has believed that he was the last truly good man on Earth, and her faith in humanity is shaken to its very foundation. But Sayaka is there for her, with her brave smile and burning ideals, and watching her lay her life on the line for strangers again and again fills Kyouko with a hope more vital and substantial than anything her father's flowery sermons on the redemption to be found at the other side of death ever provided her.

Then Walpurgisnacht arrives, and that hope comes crashing down around her like shards of a stained glass chapel collapsing on her head: bright and beautiful and agonizingly sharp-edged.

"You could change this, you know," Kyubey tells her as she cradles Sayaka's body amid the wreckage. "Any part of it! You do have the qualifications."

Kyouko hesitates. She only gets one wish, and she's smart enough to know that she probably isn't smart enough to get it right on her first try.

"I want to go back and fix things myself," she says. "As many times as it takes to not just screw it all up even worse."

And with that, their fate is sealed.


End file.
